


No One Left Behind

by Blue_Moon76



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobby Dies, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Found Family, Gen, Season 1, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Moon76/pseuds/Blue_Moon76
Summary: Bobby would like to have a talk with whatever deity thought he was serious when he said, “These idiots will be the death of me.”Or;Season 1, except Bobby dies too.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. The Beginning (Of The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it’s not terrible. This show has taken over my life, so I worked up the courage to write something. This is basically an AU of season one where Bobby dies. I’m going to try and include scenes we didn’t see in the show, so that it doesn’t just become a re-write of the show. I hope you enjoy!

When Bobby had become friends with these three idiots, he hadn’t expected his life to become what it is now. He had met Luke back in middle school, and when Bobby had mentioned he played guitar, Luke had almost immediately dragged him home to meet Reggie and join their make-shift band. Bobby had begrudgingly accepted, if only to have something to do after school. Before long, the band became much more to him then just something to fill his spare time (what can he say? Luke's enthusiasm is contagious). He had even been the one to find them a drummer. Alex and him had been in the same history class, and after hearing Alex tap out a very specific rhythm for the 700th time Bobby had asked if he played the drums (and maybe he also pointed out how the least Alex could do was tap a different rhythm for once, but that was beside the point). Alex had been hesitant, to say the least, at the idea of joining a band. But after some gentle persuasion, Alex accepted the honorable position as a member of Sunset Curve (or, at least that’s what Luke said). Alex had been like the final piece of their strange puzzle, fitting into their group effortlessly. Ever since then, the boys had been inseparable, to the point where you’d think they were brothers (and they would be the first to tell you that they were).

Now, after years of playing wherever they could, (inside clubs, outside clubs and book clubs) they had done it. They were at the Orpheum. As they played through sound check, Bobby couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. The bright lights, the thundering of the drums and the sound of their four voices made the whole thing slightly surreal. Before he knew it, they had finished up Now or Never, the final chord ringing through the empty venue. A smattering of applause? started up among the workers, the most notable of which was the fly bar tender. So, naturally after he and the boys had finished talking to each other Bobby went over to say hi. Vaguely, he realized the boys were asking him to go eat street dogs. Man, Bobby hated street dogs, sure they tasted just like any other hot dog, but he always felt like he was playing Russian roulette with his stomach. Plus, he really wanted to try his chances with the bartender. So, he said the first excuse that came to mind.

“I’m good. Vegetarian. I could never hurt an animal.” Admittedly, lying about being a vegetarian was not the ideal way to start this conversation, but he could save it, probably. Of course, Luke had to ruin it for him just a few seconds later.

Just as the boys finished talking to Rose, Luke just had to lean in and say, “He had a hamburger for lunch.” 

Tentatively, Bobby turned back to Rose. “I didn't... well-I did but... just thought... I'm not- shoot...” Smooth Wilson, real smooth.

Luckily, Rose seemed to find it amusing, rather than annoying. “Don't worry about, I get it, we all have our moments”

“Yeah...” How exactly are you supposed to salvage a conversation like this?!?

“...You should go with your bandmates, a night like this should be spent together.” Rose said with a smile. Some parts of Bobby wanted to protest, it wasn’t like they weren't going to hang out after the show, they had a whole celebratory sleepover planned. The other parts of him, though, realized that one, he was really hungry, and two, He wasn’t exactly having much success with this conversation.

“Yeah, your probably right. Nice meeting you.” 

“You too.” She replied as he pushed off the counter to catch up with the others. He jogged out of the Orpheum into the cool LA air. He looked around and spotted his three bandmates crossing the street. Judging by shrieks of the girls waiting in line, Reggie had already made his presence known to them. But, there was no reason Bobby couldn’t give them a little something more. So, as he passed, he turned around and winked. 

“Ladies.” he said, laughing slightly and trying to not be concerned for the girl he was pretty sure fainted. Finally, he caught up with the guys.

“Oh, so Mr. Vegetarian decided to join us then?” Alex remarked with a teasing smirk and eye roll.

“Yeah, realized I really didn’t care that much about cows. Besides, I might want to remember the last crappy street dog I eat with you three before we can afford real food.” 

“As if!” Luke cut in, looking affronted, “Street dogs are da bomb!”

Alex rolled his eyes while Reggie snickered at Luke’s declaration. Bobby could only smile as he replied, “You, my friend, have awful taste.” 

-

Boy did everything go downhill from there. They had gotten to the (shady) vendor and almost instantly seven alarm bells started ringing in Bobby’s head. Back alley vendor, condiments served out of the back of a car, and the vendor being completely unconcerned at the thought of pickle juice on his battery, to name a few. But it wasn’t like they could go anywhere else. They barely had any money, and they needed to head back to the Orpheum soon, so Bobby decided to shove those fears down. It was like Reggie said, street dogs hadn’t killed them yet.


	2. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter! A little later than expected, but that’s alright. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who interacted with this story! You guys are awesome. 😁
> 
> Also! The boys die in this chapter, it’s not graphic or anything, but please don’t read if you think it might bother you. 
> 
> (And yes... the chapter title is from Frozen 2)

They hadn't noticed anything at first, they just sat there, eating their street dogs and imagining the rest of their lives.

“We’ll go on a world tour!” Reggie had exclaimed.

Luke had let out an excited laugh, “Why stop at one?!” 

Everything had felt perfect. All of them laughing together, shoving each other and joking around. Talking about their biggest dreams that seemed a little more attainable. Then, it hit. Reggie had felt it first. Just as they were standing up, about to go back to the Orpheum, he gasped and fell back onto the couch, doubling over and holding his stomach in pain.

The other three turned back to him, confusion and worry present on all their faces. “Reg? You good?” Luke had asked.

“I don’t know man, my stomach... it hurts. Bad.” But before they could say anything, Luke groaned, crumpling to the pavement where he stood and promptly threw up. Before Bobby could even finish processing what was going on, Alex had started panicking.

“What’s going on!? Are you guys alright!? Oh my gosh-oh my gosh. W-What do we do?? Should we-”

“Alex!” Bobby cut through his spiraling, “Calm down! We can't help them if your panicking!” He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but he himself wasn’t as calm as he’d like to be.

“Okay,” Alex said, trying to slow his breathing that had been rapidly picking up, “Okay... I’m calm.”

Well, that’s a lie, but Alex was at least not in danger of passing out, so Bobby turned his attention back to the more pressing matters. Reggie was curled up on the ratty old couch, his forehead glistened with sweat and his breathing was ragged. Reg had also emptied his stomach onto the ground. Luke, on the other hand, had his hands wrapped over his stomach, shivering and moaning softly. Well, that's not good. Bobby rushed over to Luke to try to at least move him on to the couch. He’s pretty sure that he told Alex to call for help, worry for his brothers blocking everything else out. Right as he neared Luke, a wave of nausea and pain overwhelmed him. His knees buckled under him and he hit the ground. Hard.

After that, everything becomes a blur. Everything hurts. He can hear people yelling, and he’s vaguely aware of Luke in front of him, still shivering, Reggie starting to cry from the pain and Alex also becoming prey to this awful suffering, falling between Bobby and Reggie. Bobby’s not sure how long it takes. To him it feels like hours he spends on the ground, curling in on himself while also trying to keep an eye on his brothers. He’s the oldest gosh-dang it! He’s supposed to protect them. 

Finally, the ambulances arrive. There’s two of them and upon realizing that, dread pools in Bobby’s stomach. Objectively, he knows that all four members of Sunset Curve can’t fit into a single ambulance, at least not safely, but the idea of being separated is terrifying. He can't leave them alone! He tries to say as much to the EMT loading him into the ambulance, but his words come out jumbled up and interrupted by gasps of pain. So, he ends up in the back of an ambulance, Reggie next to him with no idea what’s happening to the others. Reggie is crying, so is Bobby. His stomach hurts. He keeps throwing up and his eyes won’t focus!

At some point, he hears Reggie whisper, “I'm so scared.” It's said so tearfully it’s heart-breaking. Bobby wants to reassure him, tell him their going to be all right, because it can't end like this, not now. But he doesn’t. He’s never been one to live on false hopes. Bobby instead grabs Reggie’s hand, squeezing it slightly, making sure Reggie knows he’s not alone, reminding himself that he’s not alone. The emergency personnel are bustling around him and Reggie, but it almost feels like static in the background of the pain, the shaking and Reggie’s clammy hand. The worst though, is when he realizes that the background noise had picked up in intensity, and that Reggie’s hand has suddenly gone limp in his own.

He might have screamed, or cried, he probably did, but he doesn’t remember it. Only the thoughts of fear, Reggie is dead. It can't be real; Reggie can't be gone. He just can’t! HE CAN’T BE DEAD! oh gosh Bobby needs to wake up from this nightmare, please, just let him wake up! What was happening to Alex? Or Luke? Were they gone? Like Reggie? Was he truly alone? The pain in his chest, in his heart, feels overwhelming, unbearable, overshadowing the pain in his stomach. He can’t breathe, can't see, can't anything because- because- he’s gone.

Bobby has never felt so alone. 

He’s not sure when it happens, at which point he stopped looking up from his body and started looking down at it. But he does, one minute he’s curled in on himself a crying, puking mess, the next he’s standing, looking down at his-

Yeah.

It’s shocking, to say the least. He stands, rooted to the spot, eyes wide in shock. He just died. He is dead.

Well then.

He isn't sure what, but something pulls him out of the ambulance. He drifts upwards, (and only panics for a second when he thinks he is going to hit the roof of the ambulance) coming to a stop when he finishes fazing through the roof. Standing on the roof, he looks around, hope starting to bud in his stomach. If he’s dead, then shouldn’t Reggie be here? The hope fades when he realizes that he is very much alone. He sits down heavily, it's strange, really, the speed of the ambulance isn't affecting him at all. He’s just starting to look at the other cars passing, trying to figure out where Reggie could have gone when he hears something.

“Hey! Bobby!” Bobby’s head turns so fast he swears he would have gotten whiplash if he was still alive. His eyes widen and a relieved (and slightly watery) smile spreads across his face because, there they are. Luke, Alex and Reggie are on the other ambulance, smiling back at him. Luke laughs and beckons him again and suddenly Bobby feels a strange tingling sensation and appears on the other ambulance. He’s not sure how, but at that moment he doesn’t care. 

“Hey man! Took you long enough!” Reggie says as he pulls Bobby into a hug, Alex and Luke quickly join, and if they grip each other a bit tighter than necessary, well that’s nobody else’s business, is it?

Bobby can’t help but laugh. “Well, I can't have you three running off without me, can I?” They’re all ignoring the fact that ‘running off’ is dying, they died and that is… not great, but after the roller coaster of emotions they’ve gone through, they don’t have any emotional energy left to sort through that. So, Bobby continues to ignore how strained Reggie's smile seems, how tense Luke is, and the tears gathering in Alex’s eyes as they pull out of their hug.

“So... what now?” Reggie asks, fear evident in his voice, but before any of them could answer, the universe decides for them. Just like earlier, something starts to pull Bobby upwards, the others following. 

Alex panics and grabs onto Reggie, “What’s going on!?! Where are we going??”

Luke tries to comfort their friend, but he’s just as nervous as he twists his body in midair, trying to control his movement. “It’s alright, we’ll figure this out.” The four friends continue to float upwards, grabbing onto each other and watching as the LA lights get smaller and smaller below them. Suddenly though, the boys stop floating, and their feet hit a floor. Bobby looks around, but he no longer sees the LA lights. In fact, he couldn’t see anything at all.

“Where are we? What’s going on? Is this it?” Well, at least Bobby knows Alex is still there.

“I don’t know man,” Bobby answers, “Is everyone here?”

“I’m here,” Reggie says.

Luke quickly answers, “Me too.”

Bobby just nodded, which was pretty dumb, considering they couldn’t see him. Everyone was silent, the quiet suffocating. Bobby stood there, the crushing weight of everything starting to hit him. They were dead, stuck in a dark room with what looked like no escape. He was dimly aware of someone, probably Luke, who could never sit still, walking around, trying to find an escape. As Alex’s sniffles overtook the silence, Bobby sat down heavily. This sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, I promise we’ll meet Julie next chapter, which is when things will really start to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Well??? What did you think? I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but my guess is sometime next week. Thanks!


End file.
